X-ray pictures can be stored in so-called storage phosphors, whereby X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, is stored as a latent picture in a phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent picture, the phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light, and so stimulated into emitting emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the picture stored in the phosphor layer, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electric signals. The electric signals are further processed, as required, and finally made available for examination, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes, whereby they are displayed in corresponding display equipment, such as eg. a monitor or a printer.
Storage phosphor plates are known from the prior art, whereby a storage phosphor layer is applied onto an aluminium substrate layer. With these storage phosphor plates, the evenness of the storage phosphor plate which is required for certain applications, can not always be guaranteed. For example, permanent deformation of the substrate layer can occur as a result of small bends or impacts, and these effect accuracy when reading out the X-ray information stored in the storage phosphor layer.
It is the aim of the invention to provide a storage phosphor plate which offers the highest possible degree of evenness, in particular following bends or impacts, with at the same time, a high level of mechanical flexibility.